


Welcome Aboard

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some random and hopefully amusing Trek stuff.   Enjoy! :=)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random and hopefully amusing Trek stuff. Enjoy! :=)

******

Every time an officer transferred to a new posting, be it a starbase or starship, they were required to submit to a medical examination. This was to ensure both their safety and that of the people around them. The examination also had the added benefit of allowing the CMO to determine and make note of anything that stood out, such as religious preference. 

Today the _Enterprise_ was taking on a group of officers to fill various empty positions in every department it seemed. Making another notation on his PADD, McCoy assessed the latest huddled cluster of three people, all of whom huddled by the doors in a combined fit of sheer terror it seemed.

"Well?" McCoy called out "I don't have all day"

One brave soul stepped forwards, a nervous-looking Andorian, who if he went any paler he might have been able to seamlessly blend into the walls (no mean feat when you were naturally blue and were wearing operations red). Sitting down on the biobed, he remained stiff and silent as McCoy scanned him, found nothing out of the ordinary aside from a mild case of higher-than-normal blood pressure (Andorians ran a little higher than Humans did anyway) and pronounced him sound and fit to start duty.

Mumbling a quiet thank you, the Ensign scurried off the bed and bolted from the room while trying to _look_ like he wasn't running.

"Next" McCoy called out.

The next officer was a Human woman. Unlike other officers, she appeared to have forgone the familiar optional miniskirt uniform variant that seemed to be popular among a good majority of Starfleet's female officers, instead wearing a standard command gold tunic and black trousers. A headscarf that matched the color of her tunic was tightly wound around her head.

Examining the PADD as the Lieutenant settled down onto the biobed, McCoy pulled up her file.

**Name: Lt. Rashid, Fatima  
Species: Human  
Sex: Female  
Planet of origin: Earth, Middle Eastern sector  
Religion: Muslim**

Skimming through the rest of the file, McCoy saw that she was a navigator and also had expertise in stellar cartography and astronomy 

Nodding to himself, McCoy grabbed his instruments and approached Lt. Rashid.

"So, Lieutenant, enjoying your stay here?" he wondered.

Lt. Rashid chuckled.

"Very much so, Doctor," she replied, her voice carrying a lilting Arabic accent, absently tucking one arm under her head "ever since I was little, I've _always_ wanted to serve on a Constitution-class ship" she explained.

"Looks like you got you wish," McCoy grinned "how is it so far?" he wondered.

"I'll let you know" she replied as she sat up.

"Your heart rate's a little high," McCoy noted "must be all that excitement" he chuckled.

"Must be" she grinned.

"I can give you something for that if you'd like" he offered.

"No thank you," she shook her head. Smirking, she drew one leg up and examined _him_ "now, as for your question?"

"My question?" McCoy echoed.

She pointed up at her headscarf, giving the edge of the fabric a light tug for emphasis.

"You want to know how a Muslim prays to Mecca when we're nowhere near Earth"

"Do I?" McCoy countered, nevertheless feeling his face heat up slightly at being caught.

"It's all right, you're not the first person to ask me that and you probably won't be the last," she dismissed evenly "anyway, to answer your question, Mecca is the spiritual heart of Islam. And spirituality transcends physical location" she explained.

"Makes sense to me" McCoy grinned.

"Doesn't it though?" she grinned, hopping off the biobed and strolling out of the room, head held high as she absently whistled a tune

Chuckling at Lt. Rashid's good sense of humor, McCoy turned to the last of the huddled assembly, frowning as he checked his PADD. The person who was left standing there was also Human, with dark hair and fair skin. Unlike Lt. Rashid, they were dressed in the familiar miniskirt uniform variant, in sciences blue this time.

Examining his PADD, McCoy felt a little surprised at what he saw listed in the officer's file

**Name: Ensign Franklin, Charlie  
Sex: Male (identifies as non-binary)  
Planet of origin: Terra Nova  
Religion: None, N/A**

The rest of Ensign Franklin's file stated that they were an expert in botany, in particular exo-botany.

"Ensign" McCoy called.

Ensign Franklin settled down onto the biobed with a quiet smile.

"Settling in well, Ensign?" McCoy asked.

"So far so good" they nodded.

"You know I can't say that I've ever had a non-binary patient before" McCoy remarked.

"Really?" Ensign Franklin asked "well, I suppose that's not too surprising," they allowed "I mean even now we're still a minority"

"Guess so," McCoy shrugged "never really thought about it before," he frowned at the results from his scans "your heart rate is a little high"

"Seems to be the theme of the day" Ensign Franklin grinned.

"Guess so," McCoy grinned "well, your fit for duty, Ensign" he declared.

Hopping off the biobed, Ensign Franklin happily strolled out of the room, passing Christine as she entered.

"Those lab results you wanted, Doctor" she said, handing McCoy the datatapes.

"Oh, thanks, Chris"

"I see we have some new crewmembers," Christine noted as she followed McCoy into his office "anybody interesting?" she wondered as he filled the reports

"One very nervous Andorian, a chatty Muslim woman, and a non-binary ensign" McCoy chuckled.

"Well, I think they'll fit right in" Christine chuckled.

"Most likely," McCoy chuckled. Examining the chronometer, he felt himself grin as he looked up at her "how's lunch sound, Chris?" he suggested.

"Lovely" she replied with an easy smile...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
